Gloriosa
| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is one of the former Empresses for the Kuja tribe before Hancock took over. Hancock refers to her as the former-former-former empress . Appearance In her first appearance in the opening "Share the World" her color scheme is completely different. Personality Elder Nyon seems to be designed on the concept of a wise old woman, as made apparent but her concerns for Amazon Lily itself and expressing knowledge her fellow Kuja did not even know. She also asks the Kuja pirates for books and has a crystal ball, both things would link further to this image. However, since she believed some of Hancock's lies about considering the World Governments terms for war this proved she was still gullible towards people's words. Although she is not immune to many of Hancock's emotional manipulation to make people follow her, Nyon can snap out of them much faster than many others, male or female. Though not the empress of Amazon Lily anymore, she believes she can go anywhere still (which Hancock proved otherwise), but chooses to live on the outskirts of the island because of being considered a traitor. Though during their conversation about the up coming war Hancock accuses her of worrying about her own life, she simply states that she is already too old to be concerned about her own life, but expresses concern for the sake of others on the island. She also says "Nyo" a lot. Relationships Family Gorgon Sisters Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold were found by Elder Nyon when they escaped from their masters. Elder Nyon considers them as owing her a debt they can never repay, which Hancock promptly dismisses at every oppotunity and puts Nyon in her place. Abilities and Powers She is knowledgeable enough to know what a man is, unlike most of her fellow Kuja, and identified Luffy as a man.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Nyon identifies Luffy as a man. She is also able to resist Hancock's charms faster than most men or women. Also, being a former Empress, Nyon was undoubtedly the strongest Kuja in her prime and since despite her advanced age, she was still able to not only survive being thrown out of a building but land on her feet unharmed.One Piece Manga - Chapter 517, Nyon's Kuja skills are shown to be strong even though she is old. History Past When she was younger, during her period ruling as the Kuja empress, Nyon left Amazon Lily and went to sea after being struck by love sickness, a thing that had killed many Kuja empresses before her. Somehow she managed to survive the ordeal, but the act of leaving the island did not go unnoticed.One Piece manga - Chapter 522, Nyon's past and her love sickness. Her own people considered her a traitor for her action, but she learned many things about the outside world, including of the opposite sex. During her journey, she happened to discover Boa Hancock and her sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, Kuja who had previously dissapeared and escaped after four years of slavery under the Tenryuubito. Seeing these girls who were her countrymen, Nyon adopted them and kept them with her until she finally returned to Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga - Chapter 520, Elder Nyon's relationship with the Boa sisters revealed. By the time she returned, she was given a pardon by the empress who took her place but was tainted by her abandonment. Nyon chose to live on the outskirts of the Kuja village where she would no longer bother in the affairs of the people she once ruled.One Piece Manga - Chapter 517, Nyon's back-story revealed. Present When Luffy was being washed in the stream on Amazon Lily, Nyon found her fellow Kuja baffled by an apparent Body Mushroom that wouldn't come off. She revealed to the others that was Luffy's penis that only men have.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Nyon identifies Luffy. Soon after Boa Hancock and the Kuja Pirates returned to their island. Upon their return, Nyon went to ask if any books had been found in their raids. Instead of a book, she was handed a newspaper. Soon afterwards, Nyon visited Hancock to warn her about the consenquences of her actions, only to be tossed out. Later observing the fight between Luffy and the younger Boa sisters, she remained in the stadium after Hancock orders the evacuation of the arena to hide the mark on Sandersonia's back, which was only covered by Luffy. As Luffy, without hesitation, accepted Hancock's offer of freeing the Amazonians from their petrified state whom saved him earlier, over, obtaining a ship to leave the island. Elder Nyon then notes how a man with such Haki of such caliber would willingly bow his head to save those who helped him. She later enters Kuja Castle to reveal the truth of both Luffy's actions on Saboady and the Boa siblings' past as a slave. When Hancock has fallen ill, Nyon identifies the illness as the same one that killed the previous empresses (which is love sickness). However, she is astounded that Hancock is able to stand on her own upon hearing Luffy's name and then says Luffy might have overcome a mountain that no other could budge. Trivia *Her former name comes from the flower Gloriosa. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kuja